<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CuddleFest by EverlastingWonder24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907015">CuddleFest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWonder24/pseuds/EverlastingWonder24'>EverlastingWonder24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief mention of Eren, M/M, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mention of lost loved ones, Winter Solstice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingWonder24/pseuds/EverlastingWonder24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The winter solstice was considered a tribal and celebrated time of the year in Marley. <br/>People come from far and near to the main city, to treat themselves with special cakes, games, and the lighting of the bonfire to illuminate the darken sky. </p>
<p>Ah. </p>
<p>Even Porco cannot complain when huddled close, Marcel had to reel his little brother away before being fried, to the bonfire outside of Zeke’s home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a holiday gift to Lost Opium, they are a great artist and please if you can, check out their work. <br/>I'll leave a URL code down: </p>
<p>LostOpium, thank you for allowing me the chance to write for you and for others. </p>
<p>https://twitter.com/LostOpium/status/1335332272413827077/photo/1</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CuddleFest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOpium/gifts">LostOpium</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As the year draws to a close please reach out to loved ones. Many of us (myself included) have struggled this year and lost people (I have lost one to COVID and two prior to the pandemic). </p>
<p>Things have been hard on everyone. </p>
<p>So if you can. </p>
<p>Please reach out. </p>
<p>Take care of yourself.</p>
<p>If you can, cuddle and hold those dear to you. </p>
<p>and lastly. </p>
<p>Have a safe....and wonderful holiday. </p>
<p>Stay Safe everyone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter solstice was considered a tribal and celebrated time of the year in Marley.</p>
<p>People come from far and near to the main city, to treat themselves with special cakes, games, and the lighting of the bonfire to illuminate the darken sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Porco cannot complain when huddled close, Marcel had to reel his little brother away before being fried, to the bonfire outside of Zeke’s home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On a usual circumstance, the gang of Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Porco, and Marcel traveled to the main city on this special day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally it would take a month or two of planning this day out, noting schedules, family plans, and saving money to even attend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It would normally be stressful, starting with Marcel and Bertholdt trying to pick the best, yet not too expensive room everyone could share.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Reiner would join in, unknowingly making a certain strawberry blonde jealous of the larger male spending time with Marcel and chimed his options on the rooms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porco then would normally butt in, calling Reiner a “rhino with picky Karen” tastes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thus, having to grab Annie and Pieck involved to separate the two idiots from killing each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt and Marcel would normally leave at this point, already used to the bickering from the whinny two adults.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the end of it all on a normal day, things would work out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The room would be booked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The money saved for a budget if not more, Bertholdt insisted on bringing extra just in case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That extra would then be used by Annie and Reiner to secretly buy gifts for the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Normally the day would end by the gang huddled close together near the square, watching at a safe distance of the bonfire flamed by their mayor, Mr. Tybur.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then they would ease their way back to their room, simply watching the festival died down from the balcony, eating treats gathered from the vendors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One by one slumbering till the morning.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, things this year changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>First it was Bertholdt’s father. His cancer had returned at the beginning of the year, Bertholdt constantly splitting time between his father’s treatments and working at the hospital as a record keeper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner couldn’t help but fret over his partner’s own health, making sure that meals were cooked, house was cleaned by the gang while he drove Bertholdt over to the hospital when the gentle giant didn’t have the strength to drive after working a double shift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not long after that, Annie lost her job working as a trainer for the elite Marley boxing academy she held for years. The economy was not doing well and sure enough like Annie expected, the super one day had to fire her and six others just to keep the place afloat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie had to take a job working at a small bakery shop, but it was not enough to cover the rent she had. With that the gang spent the weekend boxing and packing what they could at Annie’s apartment while she sold the rest to pay off the fees of cutting the lease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Annie shed a few tears while signing away the last few papers and calling her father of her return, Reiner and Porco made no comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pieck came next, suffering a leg injury from a car accident a few weeks after. She was at a red light but the person behind her was texting, not paying attention that the lights changed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pieck barely had time to serve her car but the person blazed through the passengers’ side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had to use a crutch and physical therapy for six months to gain strength on her leg again. The gang took turns for the first few weeks driving her to and from her appointments. Her leave she normally used for the winter were spent as time to recover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Reiner’s birth father made his presence back in the Braun’s lives. His mother Karina nearly passed out from the sight of her ex. Reiner had to be held back by the Galliard brothers and Bertholdt when his father tried to hug Karina once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that encounter Karina and Reiner have been in and out of court trying to place restraining orders and custody battle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just when things could not get worse. The Galliard brother’s beloved Uncle, one who was like a second father to them, passed away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been sudden, one-minute Marcel was talking to their Uncle in the kitchen, while Porco mindlessly watched sports when a loud crash bellowed through the house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To this day Porco remembers watching Marcel trying to revie their Uncle as his fingers shook trying to press the right buttons on the phone for medical help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A heart attack, the doctors announced as Marcel and Porco held on to each other in the waiting room, the gang huddled close in their own pajamas. Marcel did not hied his tears and Porco just held tighter as the doctors solemnly stated the next dreaded words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So as this year reached the end to the famous Winter Solstice, the gang decided to forgo their annual trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, they resided at the home of the one mentor from their childhood days. The one kid that everyone looked up too and wanted to be his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“. Ok everyone.” Zeke Yeager called out to the gang relaxing in the family room, sprawled all over on the couches. “I’m grabbing a few things for the midnight view. Anyone need anything?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beer would be nice.” Porco’s familiar tone rang out from under a large blanket. Marcel who sat beside him shoved in arm into his brother’s stomach in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No beer Pock.” Marcel firmly said, rolling his eyes at the dirty look Porco sent him. “We don’t need anything Zeke, but thanks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah I think I’m good.” Reiner hummed, his head borrowed in the crook of Bertholdt’s neck, the large duvet from the guest room slipped off his brawny chest. Reiner peered up at his tall partner, “You good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“. Yeah.” Bertholdt mumbled out, took busy focused on the annual festival filmed live from the square. “I’m pretty stuffed from dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe some small shortbread cookies if there’s any left.” Annie’s dry voice spoke next, her frame tucked on the other of Bertholdt, Pieck beside her. “I miss having those.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Beer!” Zeke winced at the loud remark from Porco again, who threw his arm up to remind the other. “Bring beer!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie learned over the couch and threw a pillow that fell off the couch earlier at the loudmouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcel managed to duck in time, avoiding the pillow and being an unwilling target.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he did laugh when Porco’s whines ceased from the muffled fabric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, besides Annie.” Zeke continued, already impatient and tapping his foot. He did not even want anyone over this year. All he wanted was a quiet evening spent after attending his father’s annual dinner party with his stepfamily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zeke did not mind his father remarrying, it had been ten years after Dina’s death that Grisha met Carla by chance, but it is awkward from time to time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having a brother born when you are sixteen can be weird to any teenager.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Atlas he could not say no to the gang that he sorts of (not really) raised from childhood when they stopped him one late morning and asked if they could spend the festival at his home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At first Zeke said no, but that changed when he could feel Annie and Pieck sending him a darken glare from behind him, as Bertholdt stood alone quietly asking Zeke about the offer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt even offered to clean the monkey area where Zeke worked on his day off if the older man said yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, with Bertholdt trying not to panic at asking for this offer, Annie and Pieck probably hexing him with their looks, Zeke was breaking a sweat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it really changed when in the distance past Bertholdt, Zeke could make out the figures of the last three people, each one mouthing “please” and Marcel giving the oldest man his “puppy” eye look that Zeke taught him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>…Since then the gang made sure to be on their best behavior for the festival.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived early to help set the table and brought over their portion of the dinner so that Zeke did not have to cook. Having the gang over was quite pleasant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, Zeke had a good time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porco ate at a normal pace for once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pieck was not sharing gross body stories she often talks about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie was not glaring until fire combusted before for once, smiling tenderly at Marcel’s dad jokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt and Reiner were not even making goo goo eyes at each other every five seconds. Instead the pair talked about trivial things regarding the weather, tips about gardening, even how to get the cats from Bertholdt’s house fixed to prevent more kittens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt still does not understand why out of all the places in the house, the cats always try to pile up on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner thinks it is cute and has secret pictures of these events.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cannot show them though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regardless Zeke looked once more at the gang nestled in the family room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he will have them over again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well.” Zeke cleared his throat pausing out of his daydream and finally exiting out the door. “Play nice while I’m out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he exited, Zeke could hear the muffled sounds of “goodbye” and “stay safe” as he closed the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gang then heard the car reaving up and leaving the driveway, puttering off the in the distance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know.” Porco spoke after a few minutes. He turned his head to Marcel. “Why do you have to be a prune about beer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need it Pock.” Marcel sighed again, knowing where this was going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re annoying enough as it is.” Annie’s remark cut through the brothers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys.” Reiner cut off what would have been Porco’s last words with a hand. “Please, can we just. I don’t know, not fight today?” He asked, scooting himself closer to Bertholdt, “I really don’t feel like moving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then don’t move.” Porco sassed back, standing up from his spot. “In fact, forget this I’m out of here-<br/> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait now.” Pieck now stood up too wincing at the sudden weight on her weaken leg. It still needed another month of recovery before she could run. Annie stayed put. “Don’t leave so soon”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Without the car its 20 miles back home.” Marcel pointed out, standing as soon as Porco did and joining by his brother’s side. “If you want to go then let’s wait for Zeke to come back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s too long!” Porco rubbed off his brother with a shove. “Look I’ll be fine, let me just- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The bonfire didn’t start yet.” Bertholdt reasoned, shrugging when Reiner looked at him. “Don’t you want to see it light up? I think General Magath is lighting it this year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Porco replied, rushing towards the coat rack, trying to find his own clothing. “I don’t want to see it-<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait Pock.” Marcel pulled his brother up from the floor and looked at him in the eye. “You don’t want to see the bonfire? Tonight? You?” Marcel watched as Porco averted his gaze. “That’s not like you...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I agree, that’s strange coming from the loudmouth.” Annie muttered to herself, slinking further into the couch. “You have bad gas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Porco shouted at the blonde, shoving his brother off once more and crossing his arms. “I just don’t want to see it. It’s no big deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a big deal to you.” Pieck gently spoke, stepping closer to him but not attempting to touch. “You love seeing the bonfire. It’s one of the best things about the day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah Pock.” Reiner joined in; the blanket tossed on the ground as he stood up. Bertholdt grew concerned as Porco looked down on the ground. “The bonfire’s flames brighten the sky, just like Mr. Tybur recites from the book every year.” He counted off the old saying with a finger in the air mimicking their mayor. “Let the fire burn and bring us new hope, new light, as the flame disperse what harmed us of the year.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porco said nothing still. Now Annie and Bertholdt noticed how quiet their friend has been, the hands clutching around the soft arms Porco had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on bud.” Marcel attempted to coax Porco stepping in front of him and the door. “Let’s watch the bonfire.” Marcel was trying to not let his annoyance seep in, “It will be good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That made Porco look up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But the wide eye stares the younger brother had was not what Marcel was expecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good?” Porco started to say, looking at his brother like he had a dragon on his head. “It would be good to watch?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pock please don’t do this.” Marcel whispered, but everyone could hear what he was saying, “Yes it would be good. Hell, it would be fun to just watch it burn and tomorrow? Everything can be fine; things can be good again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just sit back down and watch it Pock.” Annie said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can you be sure that a stupid pile of wood brings good things?” Porco ignored her in favor of looking at Marcel, who firmly stood his ground. “What the hell are you on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pock.” Marcel warned him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porco kept on, “Are you really stupid? That piece of crap is just gonna bring smoke, and ash! Like it always does!” Porco stepped away from the crowed space and headed to the center of the room, “How can that bring any “goodness”?” He scoffed at his own words. “It’s a bunch of lies anyway.” He uttered darkly. “It’s best to just turn off the tv and head home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe we wanted to watch it Porco.” Reiner narrowed his eyes at the other, scolding him a bit. “I would like to see it.” Reiner gestured around, “By Gaia, it might not actually do something but at least it’s something meaningful! Something good that we looked forward to coming here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a tall tale of crap that’s what it is!” Porco yelled back, not backing down. “You’re gonna watch wood burn for hours and then what?” Porco waved his hands in the air, “Everything you ever dreamed up gets fixed?!” Porco waved them higher in the air “Oh look Goddess Ymir! Woods burning! You gonna make Reiner’s dad leave. Wait- “He dropped them down and stared hard at Reiner. “Never mind, Ymir’s just a myth and daddy’s still trying to get with his mom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt quickly wrapped his arms around Reiner and Annie held down his legs before the blonde male could lash out at him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Porco, now you’re out of line.” Marcel now had enough. “Sit down and just be quiet. We’ll talk about this later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you!” Porco put his focus on Marcel again, furrowing his eyebrow. “How can you stand there, happy and calm! You don’t think this is stupid!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know that things haven’t been easy on all of us this year.” Pieck said, shifting away from Marcel and to Porco. “But please...” Pieck could not get a word in next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that this” Marcel pointed at everyone around him, “is what we need!” Marcel took a step closer to his brother. “Being with our friends! Watching dumb wood burn, eating stupid amounts of food!” Marcel ruffled his hands through his hair. “It’s better than- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then what!” Porco practically was about to just dash out of the house. “Siting around dwindling with stupid lights and wishing on things to come true.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then being back home with our dead Uncle’s things lying around!” Marcel gasped out, a few tears welding in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porco was stunned, his heart clenching painfully as the memories of their dear uncle resurfaced. The gang was silent by Marcel’s outburst, only the sound of Mr. Tybur still droning on about the history of Marley resumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s better- “Marcel took a deep breath, trying to gain enough words before speaking. Porco hesitantly waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcel sucked in a breath and then said “-Than having to walk past his room and wish that he was still here.” Marcel’s voice breaking near the end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bertholdt released Reiner and without a word quickly headed towards the elder Galliard’s side, pulling him in an embrace. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Easy...” Bertholdt softly comforted Marcel, rubbing his back slowly and speaking in low tones. <br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pieck rushed to the other side and helped the brunettes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t think I hate trying to be happy!?” Marcel yelled back at his brother who was painfully trying not to cry. “It sucks Pock! It sucks that everyday without him here that I must tell myself to keep going! For you! Because the only reason why you liked the stupid burning was that Uncle took you so close to the stupid thing that while I stayed with mom and dad!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It wasn’t stupid!” Porco half-sobbed back, Reiner completely forgetting his anger and rushed to the other. “It was all I had with him!” Porco could not hold back anymore and let the tears fall.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcel rubbed his wets eyes but still fixated his gaze at Porco, who cried and buried his face into his hands while Reiner griped him gently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one spoke for a few minutes. The sound of the tv still going on, the bonfire ready to burn but the history plays still going.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know.” Annie quietly addressed, pulling herself off the couch. “This year sucked, every one of else delt with shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She started with Bertholdt. “Bert’s dad almost died…again” Then Pieck, “Pieck’s leg almost got chopped off.”  That earned a few laughs from Pieck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reiner “...Reiner’s dad can’t take a hint- “Reiner chuckled at that, causing the others to join in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie felt her smile reached on her face, “My job couldn’t deal with me so I got fired instead and then that rent couldn’t deal with me so that went out the window. Literally- “</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie did toss out an old table once the Landlord told her to sign the cut lease papers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon everyone was laughing a bit, even Porco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Annie then moved her hand back and forth between the two brothers. “and Uncle’s heart just said “Wait! Let me join in this chaos!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon laughter erupted from all five members of the gang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the laughter died, the announcer finally brought up the bonfire event, which would start less than five minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With the event finally starting, without a word, the gang silently huddled and cuddled on the floor. In their own messy but cute pile, each person held and was embraced in a warm cuddle. Their bodies, plus Bertholdt’s famous body heat was a great way to warm up and by cozy at the same time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This year sucked hands down.” Reiner said rubbing his head against Marcel and Bertholdt just as General Magath was seen waving the torch in the air. “But this is nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I’m glad that we’re here together.” Annie responded nuzzled against Pieck and leaned against Porco. “I bet it’s freezing down at the square.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think so.” Bertholdt added, gently nudging Reiner and Annie a bit with a free arm. “Did you see General Magath’s eyebrows?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eyebrows?” Marcel added stifling a laugh… “Where?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They fell off...” Porco finished and the whole group laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours passed when Zeke walked through the door. He had to stop over to his dads for a bit to help with something. When he walked through the door, Zeke was puzzled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pillows were piled on the floor, the tv announcer signed off with the smoking bonfire put out for the night, the lights were dimmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the center of it all, was the group of kids he secretly adored. Nestled and embraced in a warm and cuddled pile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wha- “Zeke was confused at the scene but shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was not his business anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until he bugged them tomorrow about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>